Resolutions
by Guardian of the Water
Summary: It was the last day of the year for the Fairy Tail guild and all its members were at a constant buzz about the New Years Eve party. They were all excited about it especially a certain pink haired dragon slayer. And the subject of New Year's resolutions...let's just say that Natsu isn't that dense on the subject of romance. *Oneshot*


**Resolutions**

* * *

It was the last day of the year for the Fairy Tail guild and all its members were at a constant buzz about the New Years Eve party. They were all excited about it especially a certain pink haired dragon slayer.

"I can't wait!" Natsu declared suddenly jumping in his seat near the bar.

"Can't wait for what, Natsu?" Lucy, who was sitting next to him, asked intrigued at the dragon slayer's attitude. Natsu grinned at the blonde haired partner of his, showing his canines and said.

"The New Year's Eve party of course!" Lucy blinked at her best friend's response.

"Is it that exciting?"

"Yeah! There are plenty of games to play until the New Year. Oh! And let's not forget the food that will be at the party! Yum…Food…" Natsu said going into a daydream about food, drooling slightly.

'Of course…' Lucy thought sweat dropping at her partner's actions.

"Lu-chan!" Levy called out taking a seat next to her fellow book lover. Noticing the blue haired bookworm's presence Lucy smiled at her friend.

"What is it Levy-chan?" Lucy asked

"What's your New Year's resolution?"

"My New Year's resolution…" Lucy echoed placing a lone finger on her chin, thinking about it. "My New Year's resolution would be to finish my novel!" Lucy announced cheerfully and determinedly. "What about you Levy-chan?"

"My New Year's resolution?" Levy repeated.

"Does it include Gajeel?" Lucy inquired

"LU-CHAN!" Levy scolded

"New Year's resolution?" Natsu spoke up from behind the two, who had woken up from his daydream, startling the duo. "What's that?"

"New Year's resolution is a goal that you have to achieve at the end of the New Year" Lucy explained to the pink haired dragon slayer. "Do you have one, Natsu…?"

"Of course I do!" Natsu said. "It's to prove that I'm better than Popsicle Princess!" Gray, who heard Natsu's statement, marched over to the dragon slayer and said.

"What did you call me?!"

"You heard me, Popsicle Princess" Natsu taunted. Gray lashed out on him delivering blows and punches and with Natsu returning the punches and blows with equal force. And of course with that fight starting the guild's daily brawls.

"I thought that your New Year's resolution was to confess to Natsu, Lucy" Mirajane said making her way to the seated duo dodging the flying items that was thrown across the guild.

"M-Mira!" Lucy stammered with a blush rising to her cheeks. "I pretty sure that he doesn't feel the same way…" Lucy mumbled softly hoping that they wouldn't hear her. But alas, the teasing pair heard and looked at her sympathetically.

"Oh Lu-chan…" Levy said shaking her head at her best friend's response. "Everyone in the guild can practically see it except Natsu and you"

"Eh?" Lucy said quizzically "See what…?"

"See that you two obviously have feelings for each other!" Mirajane said. Lucy sighed giving up at her attempts at proving that Natsu doesn't feel the same way. The man practically a brick wall when it comes to romance, but Lucy can't help but hope that he returned her feelings for him…her feelings of affection…of love.

"So Mira what's your New Year's resolution?" Lucy asked attempting to avoid the subject of her love life.

"My New Year's resolution is to get the couples I target together!" the barmaid declared

"And those couples are…?" Lucy questioned, hoping that Natsu and her weren't apart of her list.

"Well let's see...there are lots of couples I'm targeting but I'll say the ones I'm working on which are: Natsu and Lucy, Gajeel and Levy and Gray and Juvia.

Lucy and Levy groaned loudly and rested their heads on the bar counter.

"OI BRATS!" their guild master bellowed effectively stopping the guild brawl. "Remember that the New Year's Eve party is tonight! It's held at near the Rainbow Sakura Trees!" The whole guild cheered at the announcement and began to go home to get ready for the event.

"See you tonight!" Lucy said waving goodbye at her friends seated at the bar.

"Bye!" They both coursed. Once the blonde was out of sight the two women looked at each other.

"She needs help" The two declared in a unison.

"OI Natsu!" Mirajane shouted catching the attention of the said dragon slayer.

"What's up?" Natsu said making his way over to the duo.

"Is beating Gray your true resolution?" Levy asked. Natsu stiffened under the bookworm's intense gaze.

"Y-yeah" Natsu stuttered out.

"Are you sure?" Mirajane said leaning forward.

"Yes…"

"Natsu, tell the truth" Levy said

"Fine…"Natsu grumbled out "My true New Year's resolution is to make Luce mine"

"And by yours you mean…?" Mirajane asked

"Girlfriend, lover, mate, wife" Natsu mumbled under his breath. The duo squealed loudly clasping each other's hands they both said.

"When did you figure out your feelings?" Natsu scratched the back of his head sheepishly and looked down at the floor then said.

"During the Grand Magic Games, when Future Lucy died I realized that my life wouldn't feel the same if Lucy was gone and then I remembered something Igneel told me, he said that "You will know when you've found your mate when you realize that she is special to you and life wouldn't feel the same if she wasn't around, you will feel the need to consistently near her and to always protect her, also you will want to beat the shit out of anyone who tries to flirt to her and rape her"" Natsu confessed "And that's exactly how I feel when I'm with Lucy so I then realized that I love Lucy"

Natsu looked up to find the two women in tears and blowing their noses with handkerchiefs.

"That…was…BEAUTIFUL!" Mirajane cried comically blowing her nose and wiping her tears away with her finger and with Levy agreeing blowing her nose and wiping her tears away with her finger as well.

"Natsu…you need to tell her tonight!" Levy said still crying over Natsu's confession.

"But, what if she doesn't feel the same way?" Natsu said meekly.

"She will, I promise you" Mirajane encouraged with Levy nodding in agreement.

"Okay!" Natsu said determinedly making his way outside, he looked over his shoulder and called out.

"See you tonight!"

"Good Luck!" The two still crying women replied back.

* * *

At the New Year's Eve party

The guild was partying and enjoying the games that were provided and with Natsu nearly devouring the food provided. But luckly, Mirajane came prepared and brought in more food. Mirajane gave Natsu a look that said 'Go tell her now'. In reply Natsu nodded at the white haired barmaid and walked over to Lucy.

"Luce can I talk to you for a sec?" Natsu asked Lucy, who was talking to Levy.

"Uhh…sure!" Lucy said "Bye Levy-chan"

"Bye! And good luck!" Levy said waving goodbye and made her way towards Gajeel. Lucy looked at Levy confused before a pink haired dragon slayer dragged her off.

Once they had reached a secluded area so that they could talk privately, Lucy said.

"Okay…sooo what did you want to talk about?"

"I lied about my New Year's resolution" Natsu said nervously

"Oh…then what is your true New Year's resolution?" Lucy asked confused, 'If that's what he wanted to say then why is he so nervous' Lucy thought.

"My New Year's resolution is…my New Year's resolution is…" Natsu repeated

"Is…" Lucy repeated again. Then just then the countdown started.

10

Natsu went wide-eyed knowing that he would have to hurry up if you wanted to confess.

9

Lucy stared at Natsu hoping for him to continue so that she could get back to the party.

8

"My New Year's resolution is…" Natsu said finally finding the courage to continue.

7

Lucy stared at Natsu in anticipation wondering what he's going to say.

6

"For you to be mine!" Natsu said at once feeling the weight taken off his chest.

5

And now is the time to wait for her response.

4

"Really?" Lucy asked uncertain that this is just a joke.

3

"I love you, Luce" Nastu said nodding

2

"I love you too, Natsu" Lucy said smiling at him.

1

Natsu grinned at her before connecting their lips together and at exact moment their lips touched each other…

0!

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Fireworks burst into the dark night sky, illuminating the sky with different colors causing the people-watching stare in awe. Natsu disconnected their lips and grinned at his newly declared girlfriend. Lucy smiled at her new boyfriend breathlessly and said.

"You do realize that you have to find another goal since you already accomplished your previous one."

"Yeah…but I'll think of another one later." Natsu said pressing their lips together once more and with Lucy pressing her's with the same force.

"Happy New Year, Luce" Natsu said panting slightly as he disconnected their lips again.

"Happy New Year, Natsu" Lucy replied, pulling Natsu down and connected their lips once more under the firework lit sky.

* * *

Happy New Year everyone! Let's welcome the New Year with open arms! Happy late or early New Year! (Once again it depends on where you are in the world) So to all the readers reading this Happy New Year!

-Guardian of the Water


End file.
